<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【嚣张】73章续车 by xianerrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142652">【嚣张】73章续车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerrr/pseuds/xianerrr'>xianerrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerrr/pseuds/xianerrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无套 内射<br/>小鱼和小鸡的第一次</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>隅霁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【嚣张】73章续车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【“出来，”林无隅手撑着门框，在浴室门上敲着，“丁霁你出来收拾我。”<br/>
“你是不是疯了！”丁霁稀里哗啦的水中吼了一嗓子，“我他妈洗十分钟你敲了十分钟，你就说你是不是神经了！”<br/>
“是。”林无隅说。<br/>
“你洗了二十分钟我他妈催你了吗？”丁霁说。<br/>
“我没说要寿十年，”林无隅八门上贴着的纸壳掀开一个角，把手伸进去晃了晃，“霁啊……”<br/>
“我他妈！”丁霁啪的一巴掌甩在了他手背上。<br/>
“疼啊。”林无隅继续晃手。<br/>
丁霁唰的一下把门给拉开了，从头到脚都滴着水，瞪着他：“来来来，要不你进来。”<br/>
“这不是洗完了么？”林无隅扫了他一眼。<br/>
“我是不是还得擦一下啊？”丁霁说。<br/>
“不擦了吧。”林无隅一把抓住了他的手腕，往外一扯。<br/>
丁霁一个踉跄被他拉了出来，拖鞋都甩掉了一只，他反手也抓住了林无隅的手腕：“林无隅你这是真急了呢，还是给自己壮胆儿呢？”<br/>
“都有。”林无隅拉着他往卧室走。<br/>
丁霁笑了起来，声音里全是得意：“我以为你多大能耐呢。”<br/>
林无隅把他往床边推了一把，脚一抬把门给踢上了。<br/>
然后从桌上拿过一个方形小袋子和那支牙膏，放在了床头。<br/>
丁霁看了一眼，突然蹦了一下就往门口跑：“等一下等一下等一下……”<br/>
林无隅回手一捞，抓住了他胳膊：“晚了。”】<br/>
丁霁被林无隅甩在了床上，然后一秒钟都没有犹豫又跳了起来往门外冲。<br/>
林无隅堵在门口，似笑非笑地看着他：“平时我们鸡哥很嚣张啊，怎么这会儿怂了？”<br/>
“……不是，我……我不是不想，我就是……哎！我也不知道！”丁霁嘴里胡乱说着。<br/>
林无隅走到丁霁跟前，掰起他的头亲了亲：“别怕，先试一试，如果不舒服的话我们就停下。”<br/>
丁霁瞪着眼睛盯了他一会儿：“那我要在上面。”<br/>
林无隅：“？”<br/>
“我生日我说了算，”丁霁突然来了底气，气势汹汹地宣布“我要在上面。”<br/>
林无隅笑了起来：“石头剪刀布，赢了的在上面。”<br/>
丁霁刚开口想要反驳，林无隅摁着他恶狠狠道：“你想好了再回答。”<br/>
“石头剪刀布就石头剪刀布，”丁霁看着他凶狠的表情突然怂了，“石头剪刀布我也能赢你！”<br/>
林无隅笑了：“好。”<br/>
石头剪刀布——<br/>
丁霁：石头 林无隅：布<br/>
丁霁：“……三局两胜。”<br/>
石头剪刀布——<br/>
丁霁：剪刀 林无隅：石头<br/>
丁霁：“……五局三胜”<br/>
石头剪刀布——<br/>
丁霁：剪刀 林无隅：石头<br/>
“你为什么还出剪刀！”丁霁目瞪口呆地盯着他的手，恨铁不成钢地打了几下自己的手“给你脸了！给你脸了？吃里扒外的家伙！”<br/>
林无隅已经在旁边笑到失声。<br/>
丁霁含泪接受了自己在下面的事实，哀怨地往床上一躺：“小爷我今天就让你一次。”<br/>
林无隅躺到他身边，看着丁霁沮丧的脸，捏了捏他的耳朵：“要不你在上面吧。”<br/>
丁霁难以置信地回过头：“你说什么？你愿意在下边儿？”<br/>
“不愿意啊，”林无隅笑了笑，“但是和你的话，就没有关系。”他半坐了起来，歪了歪头“和你在一起的话，就算什么事情都不做都是开心的，所以谁在上面对我来说并没有那么重要，重要的是那个人是你。”<br/>
丁霁瞪大眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，默默在心里叹了一口气。<br/>
操，栽了。<br/>
然后猛地压下林无隅的头，狠狠地亲了上去。等到两人都气息不稳的时候，丁霁放开了按在林无隅脖子上的手，哑着声音说：“你来吧。”<br/>
林无隅被他亲的迷迷糊糊：“嗯？”<br/>
丁霁咬了下林无隅的嘴唇：“因为我也很喜欢你，所以你来吧，我不害怕了。”<br/>
接下来的事情，就完全不受丁霁控制了。<br/>
林无隅定定地看了一会儿丁霁之后，猛地一个翻身将他压在了身下，紧接着铺天盖地的吻便落了下来，舌尖熟门熟路地探了进来，缠绕着丁霁的唇舌翻滚，空气中弥漫着津液交换的暧昧的水声，房间里故意调暗的灯光印着床上两人交缠的身影。<br/>
丁霁被林无隅吻地有些喘不上气来，推了推林无隅的肩膀。<br/>
林无隅抬起头看了丁霁一眼，眼里布满了情欲，他很快又低下头，密密麻麻的吻沿着丁霁的下巴蔓延到喉结再到锁骨。<br/>
当脆弱的喉管被林无隅咬住的时候，丁霁本能地感到了威胁，但随之而来的又是一种说不清的感觉，像是狮子口中心甘情愿的猎物，生命尽头般窒息的快感。<br/>
两人的衣服在纠缠间不知何时被扔到了地下，很快林无隅和丁霁身上只剩了内裤，隔着内裤丁霁感觉到了同样灼热的部位与他的紧紧相贴，林无隅正在用最真实的身体反应宣告者他对丁霁的爱与渴望。<br/>
丁霁突然感到一阵口干舌燥，他忍不住咽了一口口水。<br/>
操……这他妈谁顶的住……<br/>
然后鬼使神差般的，他抬起双腿勾住林无隅的腰，手指顺着林无隅紧绷的小腹向下钻进了裤子里。当他把林无隅握在手里的时候明显感觉到他的身体急剧地颤动了一下，然后林无隅的吻变得狂野而急切，像是要把丁霁拆吃入腹似的席卷而来。<br/>
丁霁顺着那滚烫坚硬的柱体从后向前抚摸着，林小鱼像是有生命般在他手中一下下颤动。当丁霁的手心覆盖在林无隅圆润的头上打转时，林无隅从喉间溢出一声闷哼。<br/>
“鸡哥，别摸了，”林无隅粗喘着，“再摸你今晚就别想睡了。”<br/>
“那你来啊，”丁霁翘起了一边嘴角痞笑，“今晚不把我操哭你就别姓林。”<br/>
“啪！”林无隅打了一下丁霁的屁股。<br/>
“我操？”丁霁难以置信地叫道，“奶奶都没打过我屁股！”<br/>
“丁小霁，”林无隅赤着双眼，“一会儿你就该求我了。”<br/>
林无隅扯过一个枕头塞在了丁霁腰后，这样一来丁霁的臀部就向上翘起了一个合适的角度。然后在丁霁反应过来之前就被林无隅脱掉了身上最后一件衣物。<br/>
“你——嗯啊……”丁霁没说完的话被林无隅一口堵在了喉间。<br/>
采蘑菇的小伙子，勤勤恳恳地开始工作了。<br/>
丁霁整个人被林无隅温暖的口腔包裹着，身上一阵一阵地发轻，跟躺在一堆棉絮上似的，身上所有的神经似乎都集中在了那根柱体上。<br/>
林无隅捧着丁霁的臀尖，细细的吻从大腿根部蔓延着向下，夹杂着不太用力的啃咬。丁霁的皮肤很白，薄薄的皮肉之下血管都似乎清晰可见，林无隅的吻很快让他的身上留下了一片红痕，性器更是硬地发胀。<br/>
一波一波的快感翻天覆地的扑过来，丁霁只觉得整个人似乎都要蒸发在林无隅口中，于是他捧起林无隅的脸，“快点……”丁霁气喘吁吁“你他妈快点儿……”<br/>
林无隅嗤嗤地笑了起来：“别急，还没扩张呢，直接进来你会痛的。”<br/>
他从袋子里拿出了刚从药店买的润滑剂，挤了一点在手指上，向丁霁后庭探去。<br/>
猛地被冰凉的润滑剂抹上敏感的部位，丁霁被激得庭口一缩“凉。”<br/>
“嗯，”林无隅将润滑剂涂抹开，“一会儿就不凉了。”<br/>
摩挲了几下之后，林无隅开始尝试将手指送进丁霁体内，刚进了一个指节就感受到了阻力，湿热的内壁抗拒而不安地蠕动着。<br/>
林无隅附身去亲丁霁，鼻尖抵着鼻尖慢慢磨蹭：“放松点儿宝贝，你这样我进不去。”<br/>
靠，一发入魂。丁霁向来吃林无隅这一套，便开始放松紧绷的身体，调动起括约肌去迎接林无隅<br/>
林无隅感受到他的邀请，眸色一深，整根手指探了进去，感觉到一层一层的软肉迫不及待地覆盖上来，湿热的内壁瑟缩着迎接它的第一个访客。<br/>
从未被人探索过的地方被突然闯进，丁霁其实并不好受，涨涨的很奇怪。但是一想到这是林无隅，他又莫名地兴奋。<br/>
等到第一根手指能顺利进出的时候，林无隅加了第二根，这下丁霁就没那么好受了。<br/>
两根手指覆盖的面积不是一根手指能比的，涨涨的感觉更加强烈了，但随之而来的是一种酥麻，从脊柱向下逐渐蔓延到全身，很快丁霁便感觉到牙根都酸酸的麻了，但这种感觉并不难受，而是一种无法描述的……快感，不同于射精，这种快感像是墨汁滴在了纸巾上，密密麻麻像全身蔓延着，带着绒绒的毛刺，刺激着他全部的神经。<br/>
林无隅的手指在丁霁体内探索着，他曲起手指在温热的肠壁上按压，那肠子已经不像开始时那样抗拒，而是配合着他收缩着。擦过某一点的时候，丁霁突然整个人颤动了一下。<br/>
找到了，林无隅愉快地想。手指开始不断地，连续地向那一点发起进攻。<br/>
“嗯啊……等……等一下……那里…别……”丁霁的喘息带上了哭腔，身体里莫名的反应让他有点慌张。<br/>
然而林无隅并没有放慢速度，他的手指一下一下在丁霁体内抽插，每一次都精准用力地碾过那一点。丁霁的呻吟被他堵在了嘴巴里，他衔着丁霁的舌头和他深深地接吻，黏腻的水声充耳可闻。<br/>
这让丁霁产生了仿佛在交欢的荒谬的快感，身体不住地颤抖着，腰弓起了一个深深的弧度。<br/>
丁霁终于忍无可忍地摁住了林无隅的手，“你他妈的，”丁霁颤抖着声音道，“我受不了了…”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我让你他妈…快点…”丁霁咬牙切齿。<br/>
“快点儿什么？”林无隅也不着急，来了兴趣非要逗逗他急吼吼的小男友。<br/>
“快点……”丁霁的声音低了下去，带上了哭腔，“快点……操我…”<br/>
林无隅脑子里“轰”的一声，原本打算慢慢来的想法被这句话一下冲到了九霄云外，他猛地抽出了手指，抬起丁霁的腿，怒张的性器便抵在了颤巍巍的穴口。<br/>
刚进去一个头，丁霁便疼的倒吸一口气。<br/>
还是太着急了，林无隅有些心疼的想。<br/>
于是他停了下来，俯下身去亲丁霁：“别怕，我们慢慢来。”<br/>
丁霁微微拧着眉：“我没事……”<br/>
“嗯。”林无隅一只手向下探去，握住了因为疼痛有些低头的丁小霁。<br/>
他停下了动作，极其温柔缓慢地亲吻着丁霁，手下握着丁霁的性器缓缓撸动着。<br/>
等丁霁适应了，林无隅才就着进了一个头的深度缓缓抽送起来，每一次挺动都向里深入一分。其实林无隅也不好受，太紧了，夹的他几乎忍耐不住狠狠贯穿丁霁的冲动。<br/>
丁霁被他这样温柔又折磨的动作弄得浑身颤抖不止，前端被林无隅握在手中伺候早已硬到发痛，后面随着林无隅的逐渐深入从尾椎骨爬上一股酥麻的快感，像被蚂蚁啃咬似的自他们相连之处蔓延开来。<br/>
丁霁的后头已经适应了林无隅的粗大，甚至已经开始附和着抽送一张一合地吸吮着。他将双腿打的更开，双手摁住了林无隅的侧腰，颤抖着声音道：“可以了……你进来吧。”<br/>
林无隅猛地按住了丁霁的双腿，后腰一沉将性器整根钉入了丁霁体内。湿软温润的肠壁颤巍巍却又迫不及待地裹了上来，将林无隅整个含住。<br/>
“啊——”虽然已经做好了准备，但是林无隅挺身而入的那一下还是让丁霁忍不住长吟出声。<br/>
感受到丁霁身体的欢迎，林无隅整个人都兴奋到了极点，额头和鼻尖都渗出了细细的汗珠。他没有给丁霁反应的时间，整根进去之后就开始了又急又狠的抽送，每一下都正中丁霁最受不了的那一点。他发狠地操着丁霁，每一次抽出的时候都感到肠壁恋恋不舍地瑟缩着挽留，每一次挺入的时候那肠子又湿湿的裹上来夹紧。<br/>
丁霁被他操弄的浑身发红，口中的呻吟都变得断断续续不完整。<br/>
“林……啊……你慢点…嗯啊”丁霁眼角通红，呻吟都带着哭腔，“无隅哥哥…嗯啊…慢点……哥哥…”<br/>
林无隅稍微放慢了动作，换做整根抽出，又狠狠挺入，每一下都用力得仿佛想将丁霁钉死在床上。每次往外抽的时候都卡在伞状冠的底部，粉红的肠肉被稍微带出，夹杂着润滑剂的些许白沫，红白交错霪糜不已。每一次挺入都带了十成的力气，凶狠地撞在丁霁柔软的内壁上。<br/>
丁霁的呻吟开始变得嘶哑，林无隅知道自己弄得狠了，于是放缓了节奏，将丁霁的双腿抬起放在肩膀上向下压去，丁霁整个人被折叠起来困在怀中，膝盖抵着自己的肩膀。<br/>
这个角度望去丁霁刚好可以看到他们身体相接的地方，他看到自己柔嫩的小口被撑开到不可思议的大小，四周的褶皱都被撑平，林无隅怒张的性器此刻便在他的身体里进出，带着捣起的白沫和操的烂熟的肠肉，空气里净是霪糜的水声。<br/>
林无隅在他的身体里，他们在做爱。<br/>
这个认知让丁霁的脑子炸开，放烟花一般噼里啪啦闪过了无数个念头，然而最终什么都没记住。<br/>
操，太爽了。丁霁脑子里只剩了这一句话。<br/>
他听着林无隅在他头顶的喘息声，感觉到他为自己放缓了速度，轻柔地亲吻自己的发顶。<br/>
“无隅哥哥，”丁霁伸手去摸林无隅紧绷的小腹，向上摸到了挺立的乳尖，“哥哥…很舒服…”丁霁听到自己浸着情欲的声音，“用力……接着操我……”丁霁打死也没想到自己会说出这种话，但他就是这么想的，于是就这么说了。<br/>
他看到林无隅的眸子骤缩了一下，然后狂风暴雨般的吻便落了下来。林无隅摁着丁霁的胯骨疯了般顶撞抽插，毫无章法地在丁霁体内穿刺。<br/>
“呃啊…啊…嗯……啊……”丁霁被一波盖过一波的快感逼得眼眶充血，山崩海啸似的席卷而来。<br/>
“嗯——”林无隅一只手捂住了丁霁的嘴不让他发出声音，身下却并没有放过他的意思，性器又凶又狠地操进丁霁柔软的身体里。“宝贝儿，”林无隅粗声喘息着，“小点儿声，这房子隔音可不好。”<br/>
满身的欲望无处发泄，丁霁愤恨地瞪了他一眼，然后鬼使神差般的伸出舌头舔了一下林无隅的手心。<br/>
这一下两个人都愣住了。<br/>
林无隅好笑地看着丁霁：“干嘛？”<br/>
丁霁涨红着脸，转开头不说话了。<br/>
“张嘴。”林无隅说。<br/>
丁霁闭紧了嘴巴。<br/>
林无隅笑了笑，停下了身下的抽送，而是改为缓慢地，若有似无地蹭过那一点，粗涨的性器在丁霁体内绕着转圈，就是不去碰那最关键之处。<br/>
丁霁被折磨的险些叫出声，前端也抖抖索索吐出不少透明的液体，但仍是紧闭着嘴不肯张开。<br/>
见丁霁这幅被折磨的不行还是一副嚣张的样子，林无隅嘴角勾了勾，用手指沾了些丁霁吐出的液体涂抹在他的嘴唇和胸前。<br/>
小乌鸡今天很倔啊。<br/>
林无隅从丁霁体内缓缓抽出，仔细观察着他脸上的表情，见丁霁似乎松了一口气，突然猛地将性器整根插入，又快又狠，正正撞在敏感的那一点上。<br/>
“啊！”丁霁终于忍不住叫了出来，林无隅趁此将两根沾着他自己东西的手指伸进了丁霁嘴里，<br/>
“含着。”<br/>
丁霁被他骗着含进了自己的东西，羞愤难当，报复似的狠狠收缩了下后穴。<br/>
林无隅被他夹的闷哼了一声，抬头看了眼还含着自己手指的丁霁，这人脸上竟还有些得意的神情。<br/>
林无隅也不脑，埋在丁霁身体里的性器缓缓抽送起来，手指也随着身下的频率在丁霁口中抽插。<br/>
丁霁被他这色情荒谬的举动惊呆了，舌头一动刚想说话，就被林无隅的手指摁了回去。林无隅加快了频率，手指也一下一下摁在丁霁的舌头上模仿着交欢的动作。<br/>
丁霁被这前后相继涌来的快感折磨的神志不清，断断续续的呻吟不住从林无隅的指缝间漏出，性器直挺挺立在两人小腹之间，随着身体的起伏一下下点在林无隅的腹肌上，留下点点暧昧的水色。<br/>
一股火在丁霁体内乱窜，找不到发泄的出口。丁霁的手向下探去想替自己纾解，却被林无隅的手在半路摁住。<br/>
丁霁难受的挺了挺腰：“林...无隅...不要......让我......啊...我想射了......”<br/>
林无隅抓着他的手不让他碰，炽热的性器深深地埋在丁霁体内，“叫我什么？”<br/>
“哥哥...无隅哥哥......”丁霁嗓子都喑哑了,“哈啊......我不行了...不要......太多了...慢点......啊......别.....”丁霁断断续续地求饶，哭腔都不完整了。<br/>
“别......啊......哥哥...无隅哥哥......放过我吧......”<br/>
林无隅抓过丁霁的手放在自己腰上，握住丁霁的分身开始撸动。丁霁像尾干涸的河床里突然得了水的鱼，呻吟的尾音上翘，身子敏感地颤抖着。<br/>
“等一下......嗯啊.....我要......啊！”在丁霁即将发泄的关头，林无隅却突然摁住了马眼不让他射。<br/>
丁霁难受的浑身扭动，“放开...呜......让我出来......好难受....”<br/>
“舒服吗？”林无隅狠狠碾过丁霁的前列腺，哑着声音问，“告诉我，爽吗？”<br/>
“啊...舒服......嗯......爽......很爽......”丁霁眼泪流了满面，语无伦次道，“哥哥......放开我......求你了......嗯啊......”<br/>
几个冲刺后，林无隅终于松开了手，丁霁浑身剧烈地颤抖，哭喊着射了出来 ，强烈的高潮让丁霁的后穴猛地绞紧，湿润紧致的内壁仿佛想要将林无隅整个吸进去似的收缩着缠绕着。林无隅额头上都爆起了青筋，几下又狠又快的插送之后也痛痛快快地射了出来。<br/>
猛烈的高潮席卷过两人，林无隅趴在丁霁身上喘息，两个人都累得不想动。<br/>
过了好一会儿，丁霁推了推身上的人：“下去，你重死了。”<br/>
林无隅像是突然回过神，撑起手臂看着丁霁。<br/>
丁霁被他盯着有些奇怪：“你盯着我做什么？”<br/>
林无隅突然间笑了起来，是那种露出牙齿的，很孩子气的笑。<br/>
丁霁很少见林无隅这样笑，有些愣住了，“你...你傻了？”<br/>
林无隅低下头和丁霁交换了一个长长的吻，“没有，”他摸了摸丁霁的眼角，“就是觉得...挺不可思议的。”<br/>
他顿了顿，“还有......特别开心。”<br/>
丁霁有些不好意思地瞪了他一眼：“神经病...你快点下去，我要被你压死了。”<br/>
林无隅这才反应过来，而且他们还紧紧贴着......没拔出来。<br/>
他缓慢地往外抽，那肠壁恋恋不舍地吸吮着挽留他，林无隅咬紧牙关才忍住再次挺身而入的冲动，将还没完全软下去的性器从丁霁体内抽了出来，带出了一些乳白的液体。<br/>
丁霁震惊地看着床单上的那滩液体：“你居然没带套？？？”<br/>
林无隅很不要脸地凑过去在丁霁嘴上亲了一口“忘了。”<br/>
丁霁难以置信地看着将脸皮丢掉九霄云外的学神。<br/>
“我......操”<br/>
可以 很嚣张 很林无隅<br/>
丁霁抽出腰后的枕头，趴在了床上。<br/>
【堕落了。<br/>
学坏了。<br/>
丁霁趴在床上抱着枕头，半张脸埋在枕头里，一只眼睛看着旁边的林无隅。<br/>
林无隅刚刚去拿了根棒棒糖塞到他嘴里，他现在还叼着一直没动过。<br/>
并不是什么身体被掏空什么无力什么balabala，就是不好意思，非常不好意思，连动一下手指都觉得非常不好意思地那种不好意思。<br/>
林无隅有没有不好意思他不知道，反正林无隅给他拿了棒棒糖，往他身上盖好被子之后就靠在床头，一只手搁他脑袋上摸着。<br/>
跟安抚怎么办似的。<br/>
不过挺舒服，这种安抚还是有用的。】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来想写两个姿势的结果一个就写了那么多....那下次再安排8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>